


Secrets

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leon has been asked to enter a city that is currently ending up the same fate as Raccoon City. When the team he’s working with ends up dead, Leon is left teaming up with survivors in order to investigate the cause of the virus.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Leon has been receiving reports of the spread of a new virus infecting another city and all he could think about is how it was like Raccoon City all over again. Leon has been asked to join a team in entering the city and investigating the virus. He knew it wasn’t a good idea, first of all they had no idea what they were going up against and second of all in situations like this, huge teams were never a good idea. 

Entering the city on the helicopter he could see all the destruction, the bright light of flames scattered all over the city and he couldn’t help but nervously swallow. He’s been investigating this sort of thing for god knows how many years since Raccoon City but he couldn’t help but feel like his heart was pounding in his chest hearing about this mission, the idea of going as a team. He couldn’t shake this feeling of dread.

Turns out he was right because here he was, last man standing in the team as they were ambushed. A huge heard of zombies taking them down out of no where and one by one they were attacked, ripped and bitten to shreds between failed firing attempts with their guns. Here he was, last man standing and they were coming for him next. 

It seems that maybe it was Leon’s time, that this is how things end after everything he has worked for, after everything he’s fought for to protect others and his fight against Umbrella. This is how it ends for him, ambushed by a crowd of zombies that wiped out his whole team.

Maybe he should just embrace it, maybe he should just give up and accept that he’s not going to survive this time but hell, if he’s going to die here, he’s going to die fighting. Leon raised his gun up, shooting down as many as he could before the bullets were quickly beginning to run out, he watched as they screeched out, dropping to the floor before some started to rise up from the ground again. Leon growled in frustration before taking a step back and continuing his bullet spree, doing what he can to take them all down before his time comes.

What he didn’t seem to hear was the sound of tires screeching because he jumped a little with surprise, almost falling back as a van came speeding, crashing through the heard and knocking them to the floor, blood splattering all over the vehicle. Leon looked up with surprise as he watched the window begin to roll down, there was an elderly man, looked about his early or mid sixties looking back at him.

“Get in soldier!” He yelled out as Leon looked at some of them starting to get up from the ground again. God, Leon hated being called a soldier, he’s not a soldier but this guy could be his only way out. Leon started to run towards the van, quickly opening the passenger door before throwing himself into the vehicle. The man turned to look at Leon with a smirk  
“You might wanna buckle up soldier” he said before starting the engine and slamming down on the pedal as he reversed, slamming into more bodies. Leon buckled up as the man did a quick U turn, tires screeching against the road before they were driving away from the heard.

Leon looked back, feeling another sickening wash of guilt, his team was gone and he’s abandoned them.  
“There’s nothing you could have done to save them, things have been getting pretty bad these couple of days” Said the man as he kept his eyes on the road.  
“You saw what happened?”  
“Saw the bodies, it was easy to assume what happened” He Responded as Leon turned to look out the window, looking at the city destroyed and up in flames, this could actually be worse than raccoon city. The view was horrifying to see, once a city that people lived their everyday lives in to this. 

“We’re we going?” Asked Leon as he turned to look at the man.  
“I have a hideout, me and someone else are living there...it’s safe” he explained as Leon nodded his head.  
“Names Elijah by the way”  
“Leon”  
“Leon?”  
“Kennedy”  
“Pleasure to meet you Leon!” Exclaimed Elijah as he took one hand off the stirring wheel to shake Leon hand. Leon reached out to accept the handshake before he pulled away to look back out the window. This area seemed quiet that they were pulling into.

“The place is pretty abandoned so there hasn’t been any infected around here, we should be safe for now” Explained Elijah as he pulled up. The both climbed out, Leon pulling out his weapon, keeping on guard and alert as Elijah guided him to the safe house. He followed him down some steps that lead to a dark allyway before they came across a metal door.

Elijah held his hand out, indicating for Leon to step back before he knocked on the door.  
Knock......double knock......triple knock, it was a code, maybe an indication for the other person inside to let them know that it’s him. The little shutter on the metal door slid open before it was shut again.

Leon kept to the side as the metal door opened  
“I found someone when I was out searching” Explained Elijah before he waved his hand over for Leon to come forward. As Leon stepped to the entrance of the door there he saw another man on the other side, he was a lot younger than Elijah, looked around Leon’s age or maybe a little younger by a few years. Was it Elijah’s son? Someone he rescued? 

“Leon Kennedy” introduced Leon as he held his hand out for the man to shake.  
“Ryan” he responded almost coldly, ignoring his handshake as he turned around to go back into the safe house. Leon shook his head, putting his hand back down before he was following Ryan into the safehouse. Elijah stayed behind to lock the door before he joined the others.

The safehouse was small, various candles lit around and a few blankets and cots scattered around.  
“Leon was out there taking down infected, I was thinking maybe he could help us” started Elijah.  
“Trying to protect the city?” Muttered Ryan as he looked Leon up and down.  
“Don’t be stubborn boy, he can help us”  
“What? Help save the city from being infected? Look what a great job he’s been doing so far” scoffed Ryan as Leon felt a little bit of anger mixed with guilt, this guy was being an asshole but he was right. The whole city was infected and right now he feels powerless, he’s already lost the team he was helping out.

“You said you needed my help?” Asked Leon as he turned to look at the elderly man.  
“There was more of us here, a few days ago they all went out. For a while we’ve been investigating suspicious activity and we think a cooperation are behind this-“  
“You have an idea who’s behind this?”  
“Maybe but nothing certain...the thing is they went out and never returned. Everyday one of us will go out for a few hours to search but right now we have no idea where they are. We don’t know if they found safety when the outbreak started or they got caught up, we don’t know...we hope it’s the first option” Explained Elijah as Leon nodded his head.

“I was brought here to bring survivors to safety and out the city so you can count on me” Said Leon as Elijah softly smiled.  
“Thank you Leon” he said, Ryan looked Leon up and down again before he scoffed and went to go and sit on the windowsill, looking through the gaps of the blocked up windows. This guy seems to clearly have huge problem with him and he’s done nothing but try to be polite to this asshole.

Elijah chuckled as he stood at Leon’s side, watching Ryan.  
“Not much of a talker is he?” Muttered Leon causing Elijah to chuckle.  
“Don’t take it personal, the boy has been through a lot and doesn’t trust easily, everyone who has joined our family has had this special treatment until he gets his guard down and realises that he’s safe with them” Explained Elijah quietly so that only Leon could hear. He watched as Elijah turned to one of the beds and pointed at it.

“This bed belonged to a guy named Marco, lively one and a bit of a joker. His favourite thing was to try and make Ryan smile, he’d wear these ugly shirts in all these bright colours. It was fucking horrendous, each part of the shirt was a different colour and Ryan would complain and say that it gave him a headache...so Marco continued to wear this ugly shirt just to annoy him, I don’t know about you but I think Ryan grew to like it in a way, it was just one of Marcos quirks” he explained as Leon looked back at Ryan. He watched as the man still looked through the window, finger tapping against his knee, was that an anxious thing? Is he hoping that they’ll return? Also now he was wondering why Elijah was talking about this Marco guy like he’s a thing of the past, did he know something that Ryan didn’t know?

“You talk about this guy like he’s no longer around, you think he’s dead don’t you?” Asked Leon as Elijah shrugged his shoulders.  
“I’m running out of hope Leon, Ryan is determined to find him and the others because the truth is...I think the boy is blaming himself, he went out with them to investigate but I called him back...I think he believes he could have done something to help them if he stayed with them wherever they are instead of coming back to me” sighed Elijah as he looked back at Ryan. 

Maybe Elijah is right, he’s shouldn’t take Ryan’s asshole behaviour to heart. It’s clear that he’s not taking his friends going missing well, although he’s trying to keep a straight face about it. In a way he doesn’t blame the guy for not trusting him, he’s just entered the city with a team in hopes to bring people to safety and they’re now gone, one by one all of them killed.

“So what’s the damage?” Spoke up Ryan, eyes still on the window.  
“City is completely infected” Responded Elijah. Leon watched as he saw Ryan tapping at his knee again and an almost anxious look on his face, jaw clenching.  
“Any survivors?” He asked next  
“Mr Kennedy over here was the only one I could find, he lost his team out there” 

Ryan continued to tap his knee with his finger, it was almost like a pattern in his taps now that Leon takes notice. _Tap, tap, tap...tap, tap, tap...tap, tap, tap. _Next minute Ryan was getting up from the windowsill, walking over to the lockers they had and pulled out a shot gun and a pistol.  
“Ryan” sighed Elijah as Ryan continued on collecting his things.  
“I’m tired of waiting around, why are we waiting?!” Ryan complained as he grabbed his long coat to put over himself.__

____

____

“Hey, Hey stop!” Called out Leon as he decided to step in, standing in front of Ryan and the table of things he picked up. Ryan almost growled a little in his throat as Leon put his hand on him.  
“Look I get it, your friends are out there but it is not safe” Said Leon as Ryan clenched his jaw.

“All the more reason to go out there, it’s not going to get better so I’m not sitting on my ass as the city grows with infected and god knows what!” Argued Ryan.  
“We don’t have a plan-“  
“-did you have a plan Leon? When you entered the city with your team? I’m not putting my trust in some pretty boy I’ve known for a few seconds!” Snapped Ryan causing Leon’s eyebrows to rise up with surprise, not the first time he’s been called that.

“I’m leaving” he said, gaze slowly leaving Leon as he turned away towards the door, hand grabbing the keys on the small table by the exit.  
“I’m taking the van”  
Elijah looked over at Leon with pleading eyes.  
“Please go with him”  
“What about you?”  
“You think because I’m an old man I can’t take care of myself? I’ll be fine, Ryan is the stubborn one that needs backup” Responded Elijah as Leon nodded.

“We’ll be back” he muttered, gently patting the elderly mans back as he walked past before leaving to follow Ryan who was behaving like a stubborn child.  
“Hey!” Called out Leon as he followed Ryan towards the van.  
“You following me now?” He said with annoyance as he turned to face Leon.

“I’m here to help, you may not want my help but wouldn’t it be better if there was someone else helping to find your friends too? The city is filled with infected and you need all the backup you can get” Ryan looked back at him before he sighed.  
“Get In” he muttered as he climbed into the drivers seat. Leon rushed over to the passengers side before climbing in. It was quiet as Ryan started the vehicle and drove off, Leon looked out the window as they drove deeper into the city, infected wondering around and multiple parts of the city up in flames.

Ryan tapped his finger against the wheel, the same pattern. _Tap, tap, tap...tap, tap, tap...tap, tap, tap. _Leon thought it was probably best he didn’t ask, this guys seems to have a problem with him already._  
“Who am I looking out for?” Asked Leon as he broke the silence between the two.  
“Just look out for anyone living” Responded Ryan as he kept his eyes on the road, not much help but okay?  
“Fair enough”_

____

____

As they continued on driving it seems that they hit a dead end.  
“Shit” Muttered Ryan as his hand clenched the stirring wheel. Leon looked at their surrounding but by the time he caught sight of the bright lights of a speeding van coming towards them it was too late.

“Ryan watch out-“  
The van slammed into them and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Leon came to, the van was tipped on its side, Leon’s side was on the ground while Ryan was basically up in the air. Speaking of Ryan, he was still unconscious, a small cut across his head. This was not good, whoever crashed into them could be trouble and being stuck in a damaged van while the city was filled with infected was a recipe for a terrible way to go. Not to mention that Leon could already feel the deja vu at the idea of being in a crashed vehicle in the middle of an infected city.

Leon groaned a little, he felt like his ribs ached a little as he turned to try and pull his seatbelt off. The seatbelt was being stubborn and showed no signs of opening. He growled with annoyance as he tried to pull at it but it continued to show no sign of releasing him, in the end he patted around for the knife he carried around for emergencies and when the bullets run low. He pulled it out of one of his pockets on the belt before he began to cut at his seat belt. As he broke free he dropped to the ground, falling out the seat, causing his already hurting ribs to slam into some part of the van causing him to groan and hiss before slowly trying to pull himself up so that he was standing up in the vehicle. 

When he was able to finally stand up in the van he turned his attention to Ryan, Ryan was still attached in his seat, on his side, in the air as Leon looked at him. He reached up to open Ryan’s car door and pushed it up and open so that they had a way of escaping because right now it seemed incredibly suspicious how quiet it was. That’s when Ryan came to, his eyes snapped open and he gasped, looking around as his face filled with panic.  
“Hey it’s okay, I’m gonna get us out”  
“Wh-What the fuck happened?!”  
“Someone crashed into us” Explained Leon and that’s when Ryan’s eyes widened more than before.  
“I smell gas!” He said with panic and that’s when Leon began to smell it too, shit!

Leon reached to Ryan’s seatbelt while his other hand braced to get ready to catch him. Ryan’s seemed easier, it was luckily not being stubborn as his was before. As Leon undid the seatbelt Ryan fell out the seat, falling into Leon’s arms as he quickly caught him.  
“It’s okay, I’ve got you” reassured Leon as Ryan fell into his arms, a broken gasp leaving him as Leon caught him.  
“We need to get out!” Said Ryan, pain in his voice.

“Climb out!” Ordered Leon as Ryan turned in Leon’s arms, reaching out for the open exit. Leon helped to give him a leg up as Ryan began to climb out, hands holding each side as he pushed himself up with the help of Leon. Once Ryan was out it was Leon’s turn, ignoring the ache in his ribs he held onto both sides and began to climb up. Luckily Ryan wasn’t being a stubborn asshole like before and held his hand out for him to take. Ryan groaned as he used his strength to pull Leon up and out the van. 

The smell of gas seemed to be getting stronger and that’s when Leon knew what was about to happen. They both jumped off the van as fast as they could, running to get away from it as fast as they could.  
“Get down!” Yelled Leon as he pushed Ryan to the ground, using himself as a shield over Ryan as the van exploded and went up in flames. Ryan’s body seemed to tremble a little under him, maybe it was the shock of everything that had just happened. The van was up in flames as Leon turned to look at it which also included the car that had crashed into them before Leon was turning to look back at Ryan. 

Ryan nervously swallowed as he looked up at him before Leon was climbing off him and holding his hand to pull him up. Ryan accepted Leon’s hand, groaning a little as he allowed himself to be pulled up before they both looked back at the vehicle now up in flames.  
“What the fuck?!” Said Ryan  
“Not the first time I’ve just about escaped a burning vehicle” responded Leon as he turn to look at Ryan.

He noticed Ryan was tapping again, this time on the back of his hand. _Tap, tap, tap...tap, tap, tap...tap, tap, tap. _“You alright?” Asked Leon as Ryan quickly moved his finger away from his hand before clearing his throat.  
“I’m fine” Muttered with almost annoyance, So back to the cold talk huh? Leon decided to shake off Ryan’s cold behaviour as he turned towards what looked like some sort of parking lot...just like at the back of the police station in Raccoon City. __

____

__

“Looks like it’s this way for us” Said Leon before he was taking his gun and holding it up in case of any infected around. They made their way into the parking lot both on alert as they tried to find a way in. Leon could hear that there was infected around, the sounds of their groans echoing in the parking lot but as of right now they didn’t need to take care of it. Leon could hear them getting louder and as he turned his light and gun in the direction there he saw it.

The bright and hideous coloured shirt that Elijah had told him about as he came to the realisation. Leon felt this feeling of sadness fill him, there’s one of Ryan’s friends found.  
“Ryan” he muttered as Ryan turned to look in Leon’s direction. The moment he saw the bright coloured shirt he paused, he felt sick to his stomach and this pain filled him. He watched as Marco groaned, looking right at him before he was dragging his feet across the ground, slowly making his way towards him. Ryan couldn’t move, his vision began to blur as he felt tears begin to well up and his bottom lip began to tremble. 

Leon watched as Ryan’s shoulders hunched, almost curling into himself like a vulnerable child and the look of pain in his face as he watched the infected Marco drag himself towards him. Leon put away his gun and pulled out his knife as he made his way behind Marco. 

He wrapped an arm around Marco’s torso before slowly pushing his knife into the back on his head. The sounds of the infected stopped and the body felt more limp in his arms before he decided to slowly drop the body down onto the floor. It was the only thing he could do to help put this guy out of his misery. He looked up at Ryan who was sniffling, trying to keep the tears in but Leon could see the pain and heartbreak.  
“He’s at peace now” Said Leon before stepping towards Ryan.

“Come on, we need to find a way in” he said as he reached to take Ryan’s arm to lead him away from his deceased friend. Looks like this is how they will find the rest of them.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry about your friend” Started Leon breaking the silence as the opened a door leading into the now abandoned building. Ryan was silent for a moment, almost as if he was debating if to say anything, he just lost a close friend, what else can he say? He sighed before he eventually decided to speak up.  
“He was a good person...he didn’t deserve it” Muttered Ryan before going back to his silence. Leon knew better than to bring up his now confirmed dead friend or mention him again, he knew how it felt to lose people so he can only imagine how this guy was feeling right now. In a way he understands why Ryan was being so cold and stubborn, he just wanted to find his friends and didn’t want to waste time, now one has been found it is most likely they will find the rest...just not the way they had hoped.

The building seemed to be a lead way to the sewers, as Leon opened another door there was a ladder leading them down into the shitty water below, the paths were to covered in all this crap making the path impossible to walk on. The serious deja vu Leon was getting from all of this was absolutely ridiculous, what next? A fucking huge tyrant is gonna start following him around again like in Raccoon City all those years ago? Maybe he shouldn’t think about that, knowing his luck that will be what’s next in store for him. He turned to look at Ryan who looked like he didn’t want to jump down there as much as him.  
“Ready?” Said Leon as he raised his eyebrows up before Ryan sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Guess so” he muttered before Leon nodded his head and began to climb down the ladder, Ryan not long following after him. 

The water wasn’t deep as of right now but Leon already felt the disgusting feeling of the water just below his knees soaking his pants and tried not to think about what was in the water. As Ryan dropped down he groaned in disgust at the water as Leon turned to look at him.  
“Watch out for anything hiding in the water” he said before turning back around and leading the way. Leon had his gun out as they made their way through the sewers, Ryan also pulled out his handgun, trying to stay alert at all times. Both began to feel uneasy at how suspiciously quiet it was down there, especially as they got deeper into the sewers, water beginning to get deeper and deeper. With all the infected all around the city, this can’t be a safe place, there must be something down there. This was disgusting, god knows what piss and shit is in these waters that they were currently now torso deep in. It grew darker so Leon turned on the flashlight attached to the uniform he had to wear to give a bit of light to wherever they were going. What caused Leon to stop in his tracks was how unusually quiet Ryan had grew behind him. Throughout being down there, Leon could closely hear Ryan following behind, the sound of the waters swishing and splashing behind him as Ryan pushed himself through but the sound had stopped. 

Slowly Leon turned around to look at him. Ryan had his back to him, looking at what was behind him.  
“Ryan? What is it?” Whispered Leon, voice echoing off the walls before Ryan slowly turned back to face Leon.  
“I thought I heard some-“  
Ryan didn’t get time to finish because they next thing he knew, something came out the water in front of him. It looked like some sort of huge deformed monster and Ryan screamed out as it looked right at him before reaching out and harshly grabbing hold of him. The feel of its slimy hands grabbing him as it said something, like it was trying to speak out as a groaned, distorted “Ryyy” came out its mouth. Ryan’s eyes widened, what did it just say? Ryan screamed out again as the monster dragged both itself and him under the water.

“RYAN!” Yelled out Leon before he was diving under the water. It was hard to see in the dark water but thanks to the flashlight he could just about make out the monster or whatever it was, holding Ryan as it attempted to swim deeper into the water. Leon swam as fast as he could, getting closer and closer to them before he was reaching to pull out his knife. As he got close enough to see Ryan trying to break free, Leon reached out and began to stab into its arm or whatever it was. The monster screeched in the water and blood began to seep from the stab wound, red clouds surrounding them, he knows that this probably won’t kill it but it might just be enough to get Ryan free. He continued to stab at the arm before he was able to grab hold of Ryan and the monster continued to sink down into the water. Something tells him that this won’t be the last time he sees this.

Keeping hold of Ryan, both quickly tried to swim back up to the top. They gasped for air, Leon keeping hold of Ryan as a choked sob left him.  
“Hey you’re okay, I’ve got ya” reassured Leon as Ryan’s hands covered his own face in an attempt to get water off his face.  
“What the fuck was that?!” Yelled Ryan, panic in his voice.  
“I don’t know, but we need to get out of here now!” Ordered Leon as Ryan continued to panic, trembling a little in Leon’s arms. He doesn’t know if it’s because the water or because he almost had a gruesome near death experience, probably both. Leon kept hold of Ryan, taking his arm as he continued on in the water, trying to be as quick as he can to try and get them both out of there before that thing returns and comes for round two. 

That’s when Leon noticed a ladder with a small floor and door at the top.  
“Come on, this way” he said as they got closer to the ladder, Leon stepping aside and letting Ryan climb up first before he followed behind. As Ryan got to the top he lay down on the ground and panted for breath. As Leon got to the top he sat, joining him on the floor too.  
“You alright?” Asked Leon as he turned to look at him.  
“It...It tried to say my name” Started Ryan as Leon furrowed his eyebrows together.  
“What do you mean?”  
“It said Ry...slow...like it knew who I was” Muttered Ryan, almost whispering the last part. That’s when all these different thoughts began to cross Leon’s mind, it knew who Ryan was? What if there’s something darker going on? More than Ryan makes out or even knows?

Leon looked down as he noticed Ryan tapping the back of his hand with his finger again. _Tap, tap, tap...tap, tap, tap...tap, tap, tap. _What was that? Was it an anxiety thing? Was it a code?  
“Could I ask you something? Since I saved your life and you kind of owe me?” Started Leon as Ryan sat up to face him.  
“What happened? When your friends went missing?” He asked as he noticed Ryan nervously swallow.  
“We’ve um...we’ve been investigating Umbrella for a while, due to our own experiences we...we kind of wanted to help in our own way to take them down...Violet who was someone that took us all in said she found a lead so she took us all out to investigate Elijah stayed behind but at some point he rang me and called me back, said he needed my help with something and that was the last time I saw them” Explained Ryan as Leon began to think.__

____

____

Why did Violet take them all? Why did Elijah stay behind? And why did Elijah call Ryan back? When Leon was talking to the old man he was talking like they were in the past...he knew they were dead. Now that Leon begins to think...maybe his theory is correct.  
“Why?” Said Ryan as Leon shrugged  
“Just asking, maybe to try and piece together where they could be” he responded as Ryan scoffed.  
“Look...if you’re blaming yourself for what happened to your friend it’s not your fault” reassured Leon and Ryan shook his head.  
“I should have stayed, I could have saved them wherever they are!”  
“Or you could have ended up like your friend or worse!” 

“I’m done listening” Muttered Ryan as he got up and opened the door which lead to some sort of empty control room. Leon groaned as he got up to follow him, guy is a stubborn son of a bitch he’ll give him that.  
“Why are you blaming yourself?” Started Leon but Ryan ignored him, opening cabinets to look for ammo and other things that might be useful for them. Ryan continued to ignore him as Leon followed him around before Leon eventually snapped.  
“Enough!” He said before grabbing hold of Ryan’s wrist. What took him by surprise was that Ryan flinched a little, a quick look of fear in his eyes and his shoulders rising up a little in defence. Leon quickly let go of his wrist once he saw the response that had him questioning more things.

“Talk to me, why are you blaming yourself?” He said, calmer as he looked into Ryan’s eyes. Now that he really looks at them, he has nice eyes, a soft dark brown and almost bambi like if he could describe them, quite surprising from someone who comes across as quite cold towards him.  
“Because I should be stronger, I should have stayed with them”  
“You can’t put that on yourself, we don’t know what’s happened, you don’t know what would have happened if you stayed” Said Leon, probably more softly than he intended to sound as Ryan looked up at him and some reason the way his eyes looked up at him made him feel this warmth, almost this complete awe inside himself.

“I know what I heard back there...what if it’s one of them?” Whispered Ryan as Leon sighed.  
“We don’t know that...the only thing we can do is keep moving forward and hope we can get to the bottom of this” he said as Ryan slowly nodded his head.

Too many thoughts were crossing Leon’s mind, from the way Elijah behaved to questioning why all of them went of to investigate this lead and why Ryan flinched when he grabbed him. There was something really dark about this, that he knows for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

They made their way through the building, armed and ready if they came across any infected or if that thing from the sewers came back for another round. Ryan still felt a little shook up about what happened back there and he knows what he heard...he knows that thing tried to say his name, he knows it! He kept hearing it over and over again in this head, groaned and airy before it dragged him down into the water. He felt sick as his mind began to race, he almost felt a little light headed which is not what he needed right now because him and Leon are in an unfamiliar building and they both need to be alert.

He felt his thumb tapping against the gun he held tightly in his hands, that same tap that he always did to calm his nerves and he suddenly felt a lot better. Leon looked back at Ryan as he noticed him doing the tapping thing again, it was always subtle but Leon always noticed it.  
“You alright?” He asked causing Ryan to jump a little before looking in Leon’s direction.  
“I’m fine” he muttered in response as Leon gave him a look, he was unconvinced. Leon paused as they cane towards a door, placing his hand out indicating for Ryan to stay back he slowly reached his hand out to open the door. It was an exit of the building they were in...shit...he pointed his gun, scanning the surroundings as he stepped in, looking around many times to be sure until he was certain that it was safe.  
“Coast is clear” Muttered Leon before Ryan lowered his gun and followed inside, stepping in and shutting the door behind him as they stepped back into the streets now back to square one. Ryan clenched his own jaw before taking a deep breath, this was really getting to him. Marco now confirmed infected and dead he needed to find the others and because he couldn’t help but blame himself to their disappearance. If Elijah didn’t call him back then maybe he could have been able to help, whatever they are.

“Got any way to call the old man?” Asked Leon  
“I have my phone but I don’t know if it will work after being drowned in shitty water” Responded Ryan as he took out his phone, the next second it started to ring causing them both to jump a little with surprise.  
“Well, looks like someone was listening” Said Leon with amusement as Ryan rolled his eyes and answered the phone.  
“Put it on speaker” he added as Ryan answered the phone, holding it out so that they both could talk.  
“Hello?”  
“Any luck kid?” Said Elijah before Ryan looked up at Leon, nervously swallowing.  
“Marcos dead” Muttered Ryan and he could feel himself trying to fight back tears beginning to well up, he still can’t get the sight of his friend in his mind. Someone who was always so positive and uplifting looking decayed and dead, he didn’t deserve it, if they’ve all followed the same fate none of them deserve this.

“Shit” hissed Elijah  
“Is that Leon guy with you?”  
“Here!”  
“Anyone else?”  
“Well let’s just say things have been pretty eventful tonight but no, no sign of anyone else” responded Leon.  
“Look...I may have some leads, think you both could return back to the safe house?” Asked Elijah as Ryan sighed, they don’t have time to be going back to discuss plans they needed to find the others and then leave this fucking city.  
“I know what’s going through your head boy but I think I’m onto something” he continued as Ryan closed his eyes before he sighed again.

“Okay...we’ll head back”  
“See you soon” Muttered Leon before Ryan hung up, silent as he put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed for his gun again. They were both silent as they continued to head back to the safe house, Ryan leading the way because Leon couldn’t remember for the life of him how to get there. It was suspiciously quiet in the streets that were currently up in flames given the situation the city was currently in. Ryan wasn’t happy about the plan to abandon the search party to return to safety, he’s done that too many times this week and now that the city was infected he needed to find them now more than ever. Leon could see the annoyed look on Ryan’s face, almost a look of defeat.

“Hey” he started before Ryan turned to look at him as they continued to walk.  
“We will find them, I promise” he said as Ryan furrowed his eyebrows a little.  
“Why are you being so nice to me? I’ve been nothing but an asshole to you” Asked Ryan causing Leon to scoff with amusement.  
“At least you admit it but I get it, with all that’s going on you wanna find your friends and I’m just a random stranger...I guess I just wanna help” Explained Leon as Ryan kept his eyes on him.

“Do you trust me now?” Asked Leon as Ryan shrugged his shoulders.  
“You’ve saved my life twice tonight so I guess so-“ Ryan didn’t have time to finish what he was going to say before there was a loud bang and out came the monster from back in the sewers. It was dark down there so it was hard to get a look at it but now with the flames illuminating the city it’s appearance was now clear. It was huge, broad chest and was covered in gunk and thorns sticking out of it, it had a large head and a jaw that hung low, it had multiple bumps that they could only describe as heads. Was more than one person attached to this monster?  
“We’ve gotta go!” Ordered Leon as he grabbed Ryan’s arm and they began to run as fast as they could. They could hear loud thumps as the monster’s feet slammed against the floor following them and the sound of its roar and Ryan couldn’t help but want to turn around.  
“Don’t look back, just keep running!” Yelled Leon as if he could read Ryan’s thoughts as they continued to run. 

Turning a corner the monster jumped right in front of them. It was sharp and quick by the looks of things and Leon knew that simple bullets were not going to do any damage.  
“Shit!” Yelled out Ryan before he raised his shotgun gun and fired, the impact of the bullet caused it to stumble back a little but it was not enough to take any serious damage. It shrieked out before the next minute thorns began to shoot out, both were able to quickly move out the way but Leon was not completely quick enough. He yelled in pain as he felt one go through his sleeve and pierce right into his arm. It felt weird, it felt like it was sinking deeper into his arm causing a choked gasp to leave him. His hands were beginning to tremble as he reached for the grenade he had before Ryan shot at the monster again and Leon threw the grenade as they both began to run as fast as they could to avoid the impact of it. 

They both heard the bang and a shriek but they still continued to run, hoping to make their way to the safe house as quickly as possible. The sickness Leon felt began to amplify, like every nerve in his body was setting off and he was feeling that all too familiar feeling of when he was infected by the Las Plagas parasite and he could feel this panic growing in him. Another choked gasp left him and he reached to grab for Ryan causing him to pause in his tracks and turn to Leon.  
“Leon?” He questioned with concern before he noticed how pale Leon looked, sweat dripping all over him and how he began to tremble. 

“Hey, Hey we’re almost there” Said Ryan with panic beginning to grow in his voice before he was reaching to hoist the now weak Leon onto his back. Leon attempted to hold on as Ryan grabbed hold of his thighs to keep him steady and began to go as quickly as he could down that familiar alleyway and down those steps towards the safehouse. Ryan almost slipped down the steps but quickly gained his footing again before he was heading towards the door. No secret knock this time as Ryan moved one of his hands from Leon’s thigh and began to aggressively thump on the door.  
“LET US IN!” He yelled out as he didn’t stop banging on the door. Luckily Elijah was quick to open the door as Ryan pushed past him and dropped Leon onto one of the cots.

“What the fuck happened?!” Asked Elijah as he closed the door and followed them into the main room.  
“T-there was some sort of monster out there, it attacked me back in the sewers and then again in the streets, it shot these thorns and I think one hit him” he explained in a panic as Elijah headed to the cabinet and began to grab some supplies.

Leon weakly removed his jacket before rolling off the cot and dropping onto his hands and knees as he began to gasp and pant in panic. That’s when the saw it, a deep purple and red veins traveling down his arm, the centre of the purple was a large bump, the thorn was growing.  
“You’re not gonna be strong enough enough to hold him, Ryan you’re gonna have to do this” Said Elijah as he got down in his knees to be level with Leon.  
“Do what?” That’s when Ryan noticed the tools Elijah had laid out, a knife, gloves, tweezers, needle and thread. Ryan suddenly felt sick, more sick that he felt before.

“Y-you want me to cut it out?”  
“It’s the only way, cut it out before it spreads to the rest of his body!” He explained. Ryan felt stuck on his feet, this sickness that he felt and he felt like he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  
“Ryan?” Said Elijah trying to get his attention, make his snap out of it.  
“Ryan, get down here” he said again, voice lower and Ryan couldn’t help but gulp he’s heard that low tone before. Ryan took a deep, shakey breath before he got down on the floor and grabbed for the gloves.  
“Atta boy” Said Elijah  
“I have no idea what I’m doing” he said, voice in a bit of a panic as he fitted the gloves on and went to grab for the knife.  
“Just cut over the purple area and pull it out” Explained Elijah.

“R-right” breathed Ryan as Elijah pushed Leon down onto the floor so that he could hold him down. Ryan’s hand began to tremble as he leaned closer to the infected area before he pressed the knife against his arm. Leon yelled out and began to thrash a little but Elijah kept a tight hold of him. Ryan felt this strong feeling of guilt as he pressed the knife harder and began to cut him open, blood beginning to trickle down Leon’s arm as he cried out.  
“Just ignore him kid, the quicker you do this the quicker it will be over” Said Elijah as Ryan reached forward to pull at the skin of Leon’s arm, opening him up. Leon continued to cry out in pain and Ryan had to do what he could to fight the strong urge telling him to stop what he was doing. 

That’s when he found it, a dark purple thorn, one hand kept the wound open while his other hand reached for the tweezers. Trying to be as steady as he could with his trembling hand he reached inside the wound to grab at the thorn. He felt light headed and sick and he felt like he was either going to throw up and pass out. He noticed how quiet Leon was compared to the sounds of him screaming and crying out in pain before. Ryan turned to look at Leon before Elijah stopped him.

“Just keep going boy” Said Elijah as Ryan quickly looked back at the wound again, swallowing the sickening urge to throw up as he pushed the tweezers in and grabbed the thorn. It slipped for a second before he got his grip again and carefully as he could pulled it out. He dropped the torn and tweezers onto the tray before he looked to see the deep red veins beginning to disappear and the purple swelling begin to reduce.  
“Ay you did it!” Exclaimed Elijah as Ryan gave a sigh of relief before turning to look at Leon. His face slick with sweat, that stupid perfect hair of his now stuck to his face and he seemed to be unconscious causing a panic to fill Ryan as he looked back at Elijah. 

“It’s okay, he just passed out because of the pain, I’ll stitch him up” Said Elijah as he let go of Leon and moved over to grab the needle and thread.  
“You did well boy” he said before Ryan gave a sigh of relief. In a way he felt this sense of pride at the fact he’s just saved someone’s life, well saved him the fate of turning into the infected currently all over the city. Ryan removed the gloves, putting them on the tray and heading over to one of the supply cabinets to grab for the bottles of water. With a trembling hand he drank the water in an attempt to stop himself from passing out as Elijah stitched Leon’s arm up. 

After that was done, Elijah had tied a bandage around Leon’s arm before lifting him back onto the cot.  
“Is he gonna be okay?” Asked Ryan as he came back over to them.  
“He’ll be fine thanks to you” He responded before looking at Ryan’s head.  
“What happened to your head?” Ryan reaches up to touch the cut on his head that he had forgotten about.  
“I um...car accident” he muttered as Elijah looked at him with annoyance.  
“Well lucky we’ve got a spare car, the hospital in the city has links with Umbrella, this might be our lead” Explained Elijah as he fished the car keys out his pocket.  
“You think they’re there?” Asked Ryan as Elijah shrugged his shoulders.  
“Maybe, lets go” he said as he turned to leave.  
“Wait? What about Leon?”  
“He’ll be fine, no one knows about this place so he’ll be safe here” Responded Elijah as Ryan looked at Leon still passed out in the cot. Something made Ryan felt uneasy about the situation but he shook it off before he was following Elijah out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Chapter contains Experimentation and vomit

When Leon woke up the first thing he felt was the pain in his arm, he hissed at the pain before he looked to the side to see his arm wrapped up were the infection was before he sighed. He no longer felt the weakness and sickness that he felt before and he was relieved, he doesn’t think he would have been able to take being infected again. Slowly he sat up in the cot and dragged his hand over his face as he took in everything that happened before he passed out. The old man had him pinned to the ground while Ryan basically performed surgery on him while he was awake and feeling every single bit of pain that was given to him. He was grateful that Ryan did what he did because he had a strong idea of what would have happened if he didn’t. So on the score board of saving each others lives tonight seems it’s Leon two and Ryan one, speaking of Ryan there was no sign of him same with the old man. 

Leon groaned as he stood up, he doesn’t have time to be lying around and waiting for them to return because for all he knows this virus could be getting worse. They in the end blew up Raccoon City so if this place has the same fate he’d rather not get caught up in this given all the shit he’s been through in his life this would be a crappy way to go. He reached to grab his coat and weapons, checking the bullets were still in them before sliding them onto the belt he had on. Making his way to the door he prepared himself to whatever the city was about to throw at him.

........

The hospital looked abandoned as Elijah and Ryan arrived, the place filled with scattered cars but not a sound to be heard around.  
“Be cautious boy” Muttered Elijah as Ryan looked out the window, from the corner of his eye he could see Elijah texting on his phone but the way he was doing it had him questioning things. He was turned at the side a little like he didn’t want Ryan to see what he was typing. Ryan tried to shake off the uneasy feeling he felt in his body as he climbed out the car, and took out one of his guns as they headed inside the hospital.

“The labs are downstairs” Said Elijah as he took Ryan’s arm.  
“Woah, isn’t it best we look around first? Look for other things before jumping to conclusions?” Responded Ryan as Elijah looked him up and down, hand still holding his arm.  
“Umbrella’s labs are literally downstairs”  
“And we don’t know what is down there, for all we know it could be filled with infected...you wanna go down there? Fine! But I’m heading upstairs” Spat Ryan as he shoved his arm out of Elijah’s grip and didn’t wait for the old man’s response or him to follow as he headed through the doors and up the stairs. 

Ryan felt like his heart was pounding in his chest, something was off and he felt like his inner self was screaming for him to get out and run as fast as he can away. He felt like this back there, he didn’t feel like this with Leon so he knows it is not because of the infected currently filling the city, it was Elijah that made him feel like this. Now that he thinks about it how did he know the labs were downstairs? And who was he texting? Violet and the others were missing and if he found them he would have told him right?

Ryan was cautious as he made his way through the hospital, there were a few infected that he quickly took down with his gun, probably making too much noise but he didn’t care to think about that. He just needed to get out, he didn’t even know what he was searching for, some leads? A sign of his friends? Evidence to prove Umbrella’s plans. He entered another room, pointing his gun around as he searched the room for any infected or worse, once he felt it was safe he lowered his weapon and began to look around. The room looked like some sort of computer room filled with files and computers. He looked around the room, a flash drive plugged into one of the computers and Ryan felt his curiosity grow but he’ll wait to see what else he can find before searching the flash drive. 

He jumped a little with surprise as he accidentally knocked a file of papers off one of the tables and onto the floor. When he looked down at the papers he froze, feeling like his heart was stuck in his throat at what he saw. Photographs poked through the file and what caught his attention was that one of the photographs was of Marco. Slowly he kneeled down to pick up the photographs, scanning through them as he realised they were all of his friends, the ones that disappeared...the only difference was that Violet was not in any of these pictures. His hands were shaking as he put the pictures down on the table before reaching back down to the rest of the papers.

They seemed to be some sort of written analysis of each of them Marco’s read:  
_‘Did not respond well to the virus, subject 024 failure’_

He picked up another from another guy in his group, Tyler:  
_‘No response to first batch but did not respond well to second batch, subject 015 failure’_

Another was Holly, the medic of the group:  
_‘Responded well to all batches, seems ready to join with subject 018’_

James was the next file  
_‘Responded to virus, body grew in size and successfully joined with subject 020’_

Joined together? They were being joined together? That’s when Ryan remembered...the monster, it looked like it had multiple heads attached to it.  
_‘Ryyyy’_ it said his name. Ryan closed his eyes, shaking his head as a trail of no’s left his lips in a whisper. His heart was pounding in his chest before he opened his eyes again to look at the flash drive in the computer that was still logged in. His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands trembled as he searched to look through the flash drive. 

There was a video, he was hesitant to click on it but as he did he couldn’t take his eyes away. The video seemed to be set in a lab, maybe the lab downstairs and James tied up to some sort of table.  
_“Please let me go, I won’t tell anyone, please VIOLET!”_ He sobbed and Ryan’s eyes widened, he felt a choked gasp leave him at the sound of one of his friends...fuck, someone he considered to be family crying out, sobbing in fear for help, begging for her to let him go. He watched as Violet came forward and injected a large needle into him as James continued to uncontrollably cry and sob. He watched in horror as he continued to cry out, the sound of bones breaking and his body growing in size as his file explained, transforming into what looked like the early stages of the monster that grabbed him. 

He couldn’t hold it in anymore, he turned away from the computer, dropping to the floor as his body jerked forward and vomit left his mouth. He coughed a few times before more vomit left his mouth and he felt his body heat up, sweat beading off his forehead and his body trembled a little. This can’t be happening, the people that took him in when he thought he was going to die back in Raccoon City...they were just lab rats for them. That’s when the realisation began to hit him, why he was here, why his body was screaming out for him to get out. He wiped his mouth and got back up before he looked back at the papers as he pushed the ones he previously read out the way another choked gasped left him as his trembling hand picked up the photograph....it was him. He was supposed to be one of them, he left with Violet and the group that day but Elijah called him back. He looked down at the paper below with his name on.

_Name: Ryan Holt  
Subject: 022  
Age: 35  
Hair colour: Dark brown/black  
Height: 5’9ft  
Eye colour: Brown  
Background:  
‘Survived a gunshot wound to head back in Raccoon City, bullet scraped his head. He is strong and determined, can handle a weapon well and is quick in combat’  
Virus subject:  
‘Decided last minute to save subject 022 for a later date to avoid wasted experiments, we believe he will successfully join subject 018 when ready’_

Ryan stepped back, dropping the photo and the little information bio about himself as he felt like he wanted to vomit again. He reached for the flash drive in the computer, putting it into his pocket before he picked up his gun again. Elijah is in on this, that’s why he was brought here, he must have been texting Violet to tell her that he’s here. He needed to leave, he needed to find Leon and warn him. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was terrified, he was terrified for his friends with the torture they experienced and he was terrified of becoming one of those things, becoming another head to the monster. 

“Ryan! You here?!” It was Elijah, Ryan’s eyes widened and he looked to find somewhere to hide. Once he comes in here and sees the scattered photographs and vomit on the floor he’s going to know that he knows. He climbed under one of the tables, the sound of his own heartbeat, his pulse beating too loudly in his ears as he watched the door slowly open.  
“Ryan?!” He called out before he noticed the scattered papers, the door was open so as quickly as he could under the tables he began to slowly slide towards the door. Elijah stopped, looking at the vomit of the floor and the papers scattered.  
“Shit” he muttered before he lifted what looked like a little radio, the sound of the static before speaking in it.  
“He knows, over” he said before the static went off again and that’s when he heard Violet’s voice.  
“Don’t let him get away, over” he wanted to cry out, yell out in fear but he needed to get to that door.

He was at the end of the table meaning that there was space between the table and the door, there was no way that Elijah wasn’t going to see him. He needed to be brave, he needed to survive this, he needed to make sure that they will pay for what they did. He looked back at Elijah looking at the files before he looked at the door again getting ready to count down.

“1.....2” he whispered to himself as he prepared himself to whisper three and run for his life. He swallowed the fear in his throat that was making it feel tight as he whispered “3”  
Ryan got up from under the table and ran out the door, knowing that Elijah definitely heard and saw him as he ran as fast as he could down the corridor.  
“Ryan!” Yelled out Elijah and it sounded like it was getting closer as Ryan began to panic, he couldn’t remember where the stairs were but there was a broken window nearby. He looked down to see that it lead to the little courtyard connected the the main lobby, the looked up to see Elijah on the opposite side of the corridor about to head his way.

This might hurt him going down but he had no choice, he grabbed hold of the ledge before he vaulted himself out the window and dropped down onto the grass. He fell down on his feet and fell onto his hands before he quickly scattered back up onto his feet and ran to the door of the lobby. He didn’t think and just ran as fast as he could, whimpers of panic leaving him as he ran through the lobby and out the door of the hospital. He ran towards the closest car he could find, the key was still in and a dead body in the drivers seat. He didn’t think as he opened the door  
“I’m really sorry” he said as he pulled the body out and climbed into the car, turning on the engine and driving off as fast as he could out the hospital. He reached for his seatbelt after remembering the previous crash and looked in the rear view mirror to see Elijah making his way to the entrance, he stepped on it harder and sped as faster as he could away in hopes that he had lost him. 

His pounding heart did not stop and he didn’t notice the tears that were now falling down his face as he continued to drive, he just needed to find Leon and get the fuck out the city, the flash drive would be enough evidence against them right? It would be enough for the BSAA to come after them? It had to be. He looked in the rear view mirror again to see that no one was following him. As his eyes returned to the road there was a infected person and in a panic Ryan tried to swerve out the way of it but he had noticed it too late. The impact and the speed caused the window of the car to smash and the car to almost fly off the road, the car now rolling causing him to scream out, glass smashing and flying all over the place as his hands reached up to protect his face before the car landed. As it did Ryan coughed and gasped in panic before he realised he was completely upside down in the car. This cannot be happening, second crash in one night and this time he was alone and had two dangerous people after him to use him as a target of experimentation. A broken sob left him before he searched for his seatbelt to try and get out but it was stuck and he didn’t have anything he could use to break free. 

He continued to pull at the seatbelt, whimpering in panic before he heard a sound that caused him to stop. As he turned to look, there was the zombie he ran over getting back up and making his way towards him. No, this is not how things were going to end. All the shit he’s been through he’s not going to die a pointless death of a zombie. His eyes widened in panic before he was going back to his seatbelt, pulling as hard as he could in a panic to try and break free as the zombie continued to get closer and closer to the car. He cried out as the seatbelt refused to budge, pulling as forcefully and hard as he could to try and break free but nothing seemed to work.  
“No” he muttered as the zombie was right by the car, as it went to grab for him Ryan let out a blood curdling scream before a loud gunshot erupted and the zombie dropped to the floor, blood splattering everywhere. Ryan turned his head away as he heard multiple gunshots right next to him. His body still continued to tremble as he heard the sound of someone stomping their head on the zombie causing a squashed sound before a hand grabbed for him.

He screamed out in fear, worried that it was Elijah or Violet before he heard a familiar voice, that deep familiar voice.  
“Hey it’s just me” Leon, thank god. A choked sob left him as he turned back to face him, what was he doing out? He was supposed to be back at the safe house.  
“L-Leon?”  
“That was quite a ride back there” he said in a way of trying to lighten the mood as Ryan sniffled.  
“My seatbelt, it’s stuck! I can’t get it off!” He sobbed before Leon reached his hand out.  
“It’s okay, I’m here” he reassured him before he reached in an attempt to pull at the seatbelt, pressing the button but it was no use.  
“Fuck, you’re right...okay I think I have something, I need you to put your hands on the roof of the car” Explained Leon before Ryan slowly lifted his hands onto the roof. Leon pulled out his knife before reaching to cut as the seatbelt, quickly putting it away as Ryan dropped from his seat and onto the roof of the car before reaching to pull him out the vehicle.

Ryan felt weak in his arms as he tried to let him stand, dropping a little before Leon quickly caught him.  
“Woah, okay” Muttered Leon, one hand keeping Ryan in place before the other reached for his cheek.  
“Ryan look at me! Any broken bones? You hurt? Any bleeding?” He asked as Ryan weakly shook his head and looked into his eyes. Those fucking dark bambi like eyes now glistened with tears.  
“Saved your ass three times tonight huh? You gonna make a habit of this?” He teased with a smirk as Ryan sniffled. He felt safe, this man that he did not trust to start with he now felt safe with, Leon Kennedy with his stupid, perfect hair and witty remarks, he couldn’t help but want to curl up more into his arms. He trusts Leon, he can tell him this  
“T-they’re monsters” whispered Ryan causing Leon’s eyebrows to furrow together.  
“What?”  
“Elijah and Violet....th-they did this” he whispered, the pain in his voice as it left his lips and Leon’s eyes widened before Ryan’s eyes rolled to the back on his head and he collapsed into his arms. Leon moved his hand from Ryan’s cheek and get a better hold of him.

Shit


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Mention of experimentation again and death

If what Ryan had said is true then Leon knew it wasn’t safe to go back to the safehouse, for all he knows Elijah could be waiting for him and planning to take both him and Ryan to this Violet woman. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised because he had his suspicions, maybe it’s because of the heartbreak on Ryan’s face when he told him and the realisation that he was right about something dark about this ‘family’.

He found some sort of abandoned apartment complex, it was risky going into an abandoned building with someone in his hands giving him less room to hold his gun out to defend them both but he did it anyway. He found one door that was unlocked and searched around for any infected until he was happy enough to put Ryan down on the bed and barricade the door, this should do for now until he wakes up. Making his way back over to Ryan he examined him to make sure that there was no bleeding or any other injuries from the second crash of the night. If he was honest he was actually surprised to see no injuries apart from the cut on his head from the first crash.  
“You’re a little fighter aren’t you?” Leon muttered to himself with amusement before he continued to feel around until he felt something in the back pocket. Slowly he pulled it out to reveal a small flash drive, he examined it a little before he entered the living room of the apartment in search of a computer. He didn’t think he’d find one but there was a laptop on the small kitchen table, Leon shrugged his shoulders before going over and plugging in the flash drive in search for whatever was on it. 

What he did find was a video, Leon clicked in it before it went onto full screen. What he first saw was that the surroundings looked like a lab and there was a man tied up to some sort of table, an elderly woman came up on the screen who he assumes is Violet walking over with a syringe towards to man on the table.  
_“Please let me go, I won’t tell anyone, please VIOLET!”_ The man yelled and sobbed on the video before she was injecting the needle into him. The man continued to uncontrollable sob before he began to thrash about, bones snapping and expanding in size as he began to transform while screaming and yelling out in agony...it looked like the early stages of that thing. He turned off the video and pulled out the flash drive, tucking it into one of his own pockets as he began to think. Ryan said he heard it say his name...this man on the video knew him so maybe he did say his name, no wonder Ryan was so terrified back at the car.

Speaking of Ryan he heard a whimper and the sound of heavy breathing, as he turned around he saw that Ryan was wake and in a panic as he sat up and looked at his surroundings.  
“Hey! Hey it’s just me!” Called out Leon as he entered the bedroom and grabbed Ryan’s arms.  
“You’re at an abandoned apartment, they don’t know we’re here, you’re safe” Explained Leon and Ryan felt himself beginning to calm down, closing his eyes as a shuddering breath left him.  
“I watched the video...do you wanna explain to me what happened?” Said Leon softly as Ryan opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“I found them” he started, voice barely a whisper.  
“They were following us the entire time, most of them are all joined together in that thing....they took them and experimented on them...the reason Elijah called me back that night was because they decided last minute to send me back so that they had an extra guinea pig if it goes wrong” Explained Ryan before he swallowed, a sniffle leaving him  
“They’re fucking monsters Leon” he whispered and Leon could see the heartbreak in his eyes as he looked at him sadly.

“Do you know where they are?”  
“Last I saw Elijah he was coming out the hospital as I was driving away as fast as I could...he took me to the hospital, he told me that he had a lead but my gut was telling me that something was wrong and it was right...he didn’t have a lead, he took me there because it was my turn to join it” he continued and his hands started to shake, Leon moved his hands away from Ryan’s arms and took his hands instead, gently squeezing in an attempt to try and calm him down.  
“I...I just don’t understand, after everything we’ve been through this is what he does?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“They um...they saved my life...back in Raccoon City” he confessed and Leon’s eyes widened, he was in Raccoon City?  
“You were there?” He asked and Ryan nodded his head.  
“Me and my little sister...we lost our parents when we were young so I kind of took it upon myself to look out for her, her name was Katy...when it all went to shit I promised her that we were going to make it out, that I was going to protect her” Started Ryan before a shuddering breath left him as he tried to get the words out, Leon’s hands gently squeezed his again to let him know that it was okay.

“I did everything I could to protect her that night and it still wasn’t enough....in the end it wasn’t the infected that killed her it was someone who we thought would protect us, thought we could trust, someone who promised to get us out the city” tears began to silently run down Ryan’s face.  
“He was masked, said he was helping to look for survivors to evacuate them out the city but the moment we turned around he shot us both in the head...turns out the bullet only scraped me so it didn’t kill me like it killed Katy, she was sixteen Leon” he whispered the last part as Leon looked at him sadly, this is why Ryan didn’t trust him when they first met, this is why Elijah said that everyone who joined their group got the same cold treatment from him at first...he put his trust in someone to protect him and his little sister and they broke it.

“I lay there going in and out of consciousness, blood all over my face as I waited to die but then Elijah and Violet came along...Elijah carried me out the city, tapping against my arm...I think it was just some sort of habit that he didn’t realise he was doing but I guess it made me feel safe” the tapping...that’s what the tapping was about, Elijah made him feel safe that night so he carried it around with him. Ryan shook his head  
“I carried that with me but I can’t use that now, now that I know he-“

Ryan paused, his eyes widening as if a pin had just dropped.  
“What?”  
“Th-that night...I didn’t think anything of it but Violet said something as she came over to me ‘you don’t know how to die do you?’ Why didn’t I realise this?! They did it, the-they-they killed my sister, they killed K-Katy!” Ryan removed himself from Leon’s grip, climbing off the bed and started to pace around the room.  
“Ryan, Ryan I need you to try and calm down” Said Leon as he got up to join Ryan and grab for him again.

“Shooting me must have been a test, th-they planned this the moment they save me, they were constantly training us to fight but could never give us a reason why apart from we need to take down Umbrella...they were building us up in strength to become that thing, to become a weapon...why didn’t I see this?” He continued before in an angry outburst he knocked over some of the stuff that was on the dresser in the bedroom the contents smashing all over the floor.  
“How could I have been so fucking blind?!” He yelled out before his hands were over his face as he felt like his whole body was trembling. He was angry, he was upset...he was scared.

“Ryan! Hey Ryan!” Spoke Leon a little louder as he grabbed for his hands and moved them away from his face.  
“Ryan look at me! Look at my face!” Ordered Leon as Ryan looked back at him, eyes wide with panic and tearing up he could see all these different emotions on Ryan’s face: pain, upset, anger, betrayal and fear.

“I understand this is a lot to take in all at once but we need to try and think clearly to come up with a plan because we can’t let them get away with this, I won’t let them get away with this do you hear me?!” Explained Leon, his tone low to get his attention as Ryan nodded his head.  
“We need a minute to calm down and think about what we’re going to do” he continued as Ryan slowly breathed in before breathing out, looking into Leon’s eyes as his hands moved from Ryan’s arms to his face.  
“We’re not gonna let them get away with this and I promise you...I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, already saved your ass three times right?” Said Leon with a smirk at the last part causing a sad chuckle to leave Ryan. Leon didn’t even think about what he was doing as his thumb found the faint, barely noticeable scar on Ryan’s head. His thumb gently brushed against the risen skin and Ryan felt like his heart was pounding in his chest as he kept his eyes on Leon. 

They’re not really sure what would have happened next but whatever it was it was interrupted by the sound of the phone in Leon’s pocket ringing. They both paused as Leon moved his hands away and pulled out the phone, it was an unknown number, Elijah?

“Keep quiet” Muttered Leon before answering and putting it on loud speaker for Ryan to hear too.  
“Hello?” He asked cautiously  
“Leon it’s Elijah” he responded and Ryan looked up at him.  
“Hey how did you get my number?”  
“Sorry when you passed out I took the number from your phone so that we could communicate, that’s not a problem is it?”  
“No not at all! I was just a little surprised that’s all”  
“Where are you?” He asked next, Ryan felt his nerves rising but Leon looked incredibly calm.

“Not at the safe house if that’s what you’re asking, I can’t waste time so I’m in the city”  
“Is Ryan with you?”  
“No why? Is he not with you?” Ryan was surprised with how casual and quick Leon was with his answer, questioning Elijah at the last part with concern in his voice.  
“I’ve lost him”  
“What? What do you mean you’ve lost him?!” Responded Leon with almost annoyance, Ryan was impressed.  
“I can’t find him, I’ve searched but I can’t find him anywhere”  
“It’s dangerous out here and you’ve lost him?! Do you know where he could be? I’ll go look for him-“  
“-No! Sorry...I mean I think we should meet and find him together, where are you?” Elijah quickly interrupted, if Leon was listening closely it almost sounds like the old man is panicking. Leon walked over to the bedroom window and looked out at his surroundings.

“I’m near some sort of bar, has a flashy neon light on the other side of the city” Explained Leon, they were no way near a bar and Ryan knew what bar he was talking about, he was right about it being on the other side of the city.  
“Could you wait there and I’ll meet you?” Said the old man.  
“Sure, bye” He responded quickly before hanging up.

“We need to go back to the hospital” Muttered Ryan as he looked up at Leon.  
“We need to collect as much evidence as we can and get the fuck out of here” Responded Leon.  
“You with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Who am I kidding no one is even reading this 😂😩


End file.
